Mokuba's new friends
by God's servent
Summary: I DON'T MEAN TO COPY PEOPLE! sorry if i did! Mokuba goes to a new school and meats a girl who doesn't know about his brothers company or anything! WOW! HAVE FUN! ok, im kindda having writers block on this one. its kinnda lame. sorry.
1. new girl

Mokuba had convinced his brother. His brother wanted to send him to a private school in New York. Mokuba didn't want to go to some _private _school. He wanted to go to a normal school and be a normal kid. So he made a deal with Seto.

There was a town about thirty minutes away from New York: Highland Falls. He would go to school there for a while and if it didn't work out he would go to the private school. Mokuba was determined to make sure it worked. He was going to be normal. Or at least, that's what he thought.

"Oh my gosh!" A girl screamed. "You're the little brother of the owner of Kaiba Corp.!"

"Yeah, I am." Mokuba sighed after hearing that for the fifteenth time that day. He counted.

"What's it like having your older brother run the coolest gaming company ever?" another girl asked.

Mokuba sighed and walked off. How was he going to make _this_ work? He had to find someway! He would rather stay here and go through _this _then attend another private school. He purposely got expelled from the others because he hated them!

He sat down in study hall. It was one of the last three classes of the day so maybe he could survive. That was, if the teacher didn't take his phone away! It went off. It was just a small buzz, but he still freaked out.

"_Is Seto calling me now?" _He thought.

It was a text. It read: "Hey! Bee! Did he tell you yet?"

"What?" He mumbled to himself. Study hall was basically a free period so everyone was talking and no one noticed the phone. He checked to see who sent it, but he didn't recognize who sent it. "Must have sent it to the wrong person." He said.

He put the phone away. It went off five minutes later. It was another weird message from the same person. "Did they make a mistake again?" He asked himself.

"HEY! Kaiba kid!" Someone said. "Stop talking to your imaginary friends!"

Mokuba ignored him. For the rest of the day he kept getting weird texts. When school finally ended he tried to text the person back. He sent them this: "Hey, you keep sending me these weird messages. STOP! Figure out the problem and send them to whoever you meant to send it to!" **(A/n: all of this stuff is in text talk btw.) **He walked out of the front door and looked around. Maybe he could make some friends. He saw a weird girl hanging from a tree. She was texting and just at that time Mokuba got another.

"Sorry." It said. "I'm trying to text my friend but I'm in such a rush I keep sending it to you by mistake."

Mokuba walked over to her. "HEY!" He said.

The girl looked up. "What?" She said.

"Are you the one sending me these?" He showed her some of the messages.

"OH! You're the one getting them! Sorry. Hey! Can you do me a favor?" She asked.

"Ok." He felt weird helping a girl that was hanging upside down from a tree. Especially when he didn't know her.

"Send all of those to this person!" She showed him the texting address on her phone. She almost shoved it in his face.

"Ok." Mokuba sent them and began to walk away.

"Hey! Wait!" The girl jumped down from the tree. "You look familiar!"

Here we go again! "I'm Mokuba Kaiba."

"Name doesn't ring a bell." The girl said as she leaned up against the tree.

"My brother owns Kaiba Crop."

"And that is?"

"To quote some people at this school, 'one of the coolest gaming companies ever.'"

"Still don't know."

"The duel disk."

"Nope."

"We support duel monsters."

"Isn't that a card game?"

"Yes."

"Doesn't your brother make video game?"

"So you do know!"

"Nope. You said it was gaming company. That told me 'video games'."

Mokuba couldn't believe it! Some one who didn't know about his brothers company? Some one who was clueless to the cool games it made? Some one who didn't know much about duel monsters?! Was this girl born in a barn and raised in a cave?

"Hey! Space cadet! Come back down to earth!"

"What!"

"You zoned out there. Well I gotta go! See ya!"

"Wait? Are you tricking me?"

"Why would I?" The girl asked.

"Everyone knows about Kaiba Corp."

"Well, I don't! Bye!"

"Why weren't you in school? Why were you out here texting?"

"Because I'm home schooled. GOOD-BYE!"

She walked away. WOW! A girl who didn't know about Kaiba Corp. or duel monsters!

The girl walked home still texting her friends. _"Have I seen him on TV? Oh well." _She got home and saw her brother on the computer.

"Hi, Zepher!" she said.

"Hey Kimmy." He said in a nonchalant tone.

Kimmy frowned and walked to her room. Her brother hadn't cared much since they moved. Things just seemed gloomy ever since they moved. And Kimmy was left alone. She used her cell phone all the time to talk to her friends, but she never got to see them on web-cam like brother did. Her parents made new friends and she was all alone. She sat on her bed and looked at all the pictures of her friends. She stopped and stared at the picture of her and her two best friends. Her mom said making new friends wouldn't hurt.

"Maybe he can be my friend. He's the only person I've really talked to so far."

Mokuba walked into his house. He was living there by himself. He knew his brother was uncomfortable leaving him alone in a public high school during his _freshmen _year, but he love the fact that his brother trusted him enough to let him go. And he was still dazed at the fact that someone didn't know about Kaiba Corp. He hated having people bug him about it all the time, but someone not knowing? That amazed him.

**I've got like a million stories I'm doing so I won't update real fast. GOD BLESS! HOPE YA LIKED!**


	2. mokuba's new friend

**Ok, before we begin, I haven't watched the TV version of Yu-Gi-Oh in like forever! So sorry if some things are wrong. Hope you like it! P.S. To the moron who sent be a bad review, 1: I don't mind bad reviews. 2:if you leave a flame at least have some common sense! Not everyone lives in Japan and watches the Japanese version! I wish I could cus Japanese is so much cooler, but don't yell at me because I only know the American version where they live in AMERICA! And I didn't say they live in New York. I said his brother wanted to send him to school in New York! DUH! And just because he doesn't want to go to a private school doesn't mean he doesn't love his brother! I don't mind bad reviews, but if the bad reviews are just plain stupid and retarded because the reviewer didn't use his brain, then I get mad! I've got more to say, but I won't because it's time for my story! THANK YOU FOR THE GOOD REVEIWS! AND thank you for sharing your opinion whoever you are, but make your opinion have sense!**

Kimmy sat at her desk at home and stared at her math book.

"MAN! Home school is so hard!" She said.

"Chill, it's not too bad." He brother Zepher said.

"For you! You had a year of having a teacher show you this stuff. I'm a freshman. I'm use to Jr. High stuff, not this!" She replied. She pulled out her phone. _"Let's see. Who can I text? Umm…Roxanne is in school with Andi and that school is strict about cell phones so that's a no go. Everyone else has the same problem. HEY! That kid from yesterday didn't get in trouble for having his phone in school. Let's see what happens when I text him!" _ She sent him this: "Yo! Kid whose suppose to be famous or something; what's your name again? Mokuba, right? Hi! Just wanted to talk to someone and since all my friends can't talk right now I thought I'd bug you. Sorry! Hope you don't get in trouble for having your phone in school! Bye!"

Mokuba sat in the cafeteria. Everyone had been bugging him about if they could see some of the new technology before it came out. He was happy to have his phone go off. He went to the bathroom and hid in the stall. He read the text and saw who it was from.

He sent her this: "Hey if you don't know me then why do you keep talking to me? For all you know I could be lying and not even be related to the owner of Kaiba Corp. You shouldn't talk to strangers."

She texted him back. "Then why'd you talk to me yesterday?"

"Because I thought you were the one sending the messages!"

"And I thought you wouldn't mind me talking to you. We're even."

"That's not the same!"

"Aren't you in school?" Kimmy changed the subject.

"At lunch. I'm hiding in the bathroom."

"To hide your phone."

"And to get away from everyone."

"Why?"

"I'm the little brother of Seto Kaiba. They all want to know about Kaiba Corp. stuff before it comes out."

"Fame isn't pretty."

"You didn't even know I was famous."

"I do know."

"Shut up!" The bell rang. "I gotta go! Bye!"

"C'ya!"

Mokuba ran to throw the food on his tray away and get to his next class. After school he was shocked to see the girl standing outside. He walked up to her.

"What are you doing here?" he asked.

"Had nothing better to do." She said. "After hours of trying to comprehend my math book I finally did and the rest was easy. Thought I'd come hang out here."

"What don't you go hang out with your friends?"

"Um…well, you see they don't live here. I moved here two months ago before school started."

"Oh, well-"

"Wanna hang out with me?"

"What?"

"I did some research. You don't live here you're just here for school, and you big brother is trusting you to live here by yourself, right?"

"Yeah."

"So if you go home no one will be there, right? And you're probably so smart that you finish your home work before school got out, right?"

"Right."

"Then I don't think it would much fun to go home and be by yourself. Come hang out with me."

"Won't your parents wonder where you're at?"

"They know I'm going around town. This place isn't that big. Come on. What do you say? Yes or no?"

"Well, sure, but why?"

"I don't have any friends here and I'm all alone so I figured why not make friends with the one person I know!"

"You don't know me."

"Yeah, but I'm bad at making new friends. I don't even know how I got my other friends; I was so little that I forgot! So this is my way of trying. Do you want to go?"

"Sure." Mokuba walked off with the girl. "Hey, what's your name?"

"Kimmy. Kimmy Tresson."

"Hi. Nice to meat you."

"Nice to meat you too Mok."

"Mok?" He asked.

"Yeah. Like your name, Mokuba, but without the uba part. If you don't like it I won't call you that."

"No, it's ok, I'm just so use to being called Mokie, that's all."

"That's a cool nick name."

"My brother calls me that. Well, he use to."

"I have an older brother too." Kimmy said as she began to walk backwards. "His name is Zepher."

They began to go around town talking. Soon, Kimmy became Mokuba's only friend, other then his brother, and Mokuba became Kimmy's first new friend. This is where the story begins.

**This isn't the end. More will come later. GOD BLESS!**


	3. secrets

The sickening smell filled his nostrils

**I don't own yu-gi-oh or any of the characters. I own the characters that I made up and this story line. If I am copying anyone I apologize. I don't not mean to copy people! GOD BLESS!**

Mokuba walked into the coffee shop. It was the only quite place to do work and meet up with his friend. He got some coffee and sat down with his laptop. Kimmy walked in minuets later and sat next to him. Since they had become friends Mokuba had discovered one thing: Kimmy is an unsolvable mystery. One day she dresses girly and the next she dresses like a tomboy. One day she dresses like a punk-rock person the next she dresses like a sweet church girl! And to day she was wearing something totally different then what she wore yesterday, a red t-shirt with silver hearts and black fingerless gloves.

"What's up?" She asked as she stole a sip from hi coffee. Mokuba snatched it back.

"Other me now having to deal with your back-wash, homework." He said.

"That's the beauty of home-school! No homework!" Kimmy teased.

"Shut it." Mokuba said as he kept on typing. Kimmy took his laptop and read what he was typing. "Kimmy! Give it back! It's due tomorrow!"

"And you're just now typing it?" She asked.

"I'm typing the final draft." He replied as he took it back. The only thing that never changed about Kimmy was her personality and ability to annoy anyone.

"Well, hurry up. It starts it five minutes."

"Done." Mokuba said as he closed his laptop. They walked out of the store and Kimmy hopped on her scoter. Mokuba got on his bike and followed her down to the park.

"Hurry up!" Kimmy shouted back at him. "I'm at least three yards ahead of you!"

"Chill! I'm coming!" He said as he followed her into the park. It was crowded and loud. The free concert of Kimmy's favorite band was something she refused to miss and Mokuba had agreed to go with her. They moved their way through the crowd.

"Kimmy!" a voice called out.

"Mokuba, if you're my friend you'll shoot me now!" she said dreading the person the voice belonged to.

"Good luck." Mokuba said as her back away from her.

"Don't leave me alone with him!" She said. Mokuba was only a few feet away and the blue haired boy ran up to Kimmy and hugged her.

"Kimmy! I knew you'd come!" The boy said.

"Blake, I'm hear with Mokuba." She said.

"Great! The more the merrier!" Blake replied.

"How'd you know I'd be here?"

"This is your favorite band! I knew you'd come. That and I eased-dropped on you and Mok!" Mokuba walked back up to them.

"Hey Blake."

"What's going on Mokie?" Blake smiled.

"Blake," Kimmy said, "you can hang with us but if you don't get off of me you will suffer in pain for the rest of the week." Blake reluctantly let her go. The concert began. Kimmy and Blake were over excited about all of it. Mokuba just listen and sang to some of the songs. Afterwards Kimmy wouldn't shut up about it.

"Did you see how the leader singer surfed the crowd?" She asked excitedly.

"Yes." Mokuba rolled his eyes. _"Who didn't see it?"_ He thought.

"And how the drummer threw his drum sticks into the audience? I almost caught them!" She squealed.

"Yes." Blake said. Kimmy bounced up and down on her scoter.

"That was so awesome!" She kept on going on about it. Mokuba thought it wouldn't end until he had to leave them to go home.

"Hey Kimmy." Blake said.

"No." she didn't need to hear the question. She knew what it was.

"I didn't ask yet!"

"No."

"Please! I'm open for Friday!"

"No."

"Just one date."

"No."

"Think about it!"

"Ok…um…. well…hummm…no." she said.

"Can we at least go to see the crew?" Blake begged.

Kimmy slapped her hand over his mouth and looked around. "Shut up! Don't say that to loud!"

He pulled he hand down. "Ya know, if Mokuba's our friend why don't we tell him?"

"He's my friend. You're more of an acquiescence. And we don't tell him because we aren't allowed!"

"You break rules like that all the time! I can't count the number of times Phoenix had to get on to you."

Kimmy hit him one the head. "What did I just say about saying that to loud?!"

"Sorry." Blake said.

**What could they be hiding? Who is the crew? GOD BLESS!**


	4. new crew member

The sickening smell filled his nostrils

**I don't own yu-gi-oh or any of the characters. I own the characters that I made up and this story line. If I am copying anyone I apologize. I don't not mean to copy people! GOD BLESS!**

"Mok! Hurry up!" Kimmy whinnied to herself. She hung from the gymnastic bars in the school gym. Mokuba's P.E. class stated soon. She had been arguing with Blake for the past five days. Blake finally won and Kimmy was waiting for Mokuba to get out of school. After P.E. he only had one class. Then school ended.

"_Should I tell him? Yeah I told Blake I would, but that doesn't mean it's right. It's one of the rules that I can't! But if I don't then Blake will whine and complain that I lied to him." _Kimmy thought to herself. The boys P.E. walked into the gym. Mokuba looked over at Kimmy with a confused look. Kimmy jumped down and waited for him to walk over.

"What are you doing here?" He asked.

"Waiting for you." Kimmy said.

"Why?"

"I need to talk to you after school."

"Couldn't you text me during lunch?"

"Couldn't you just say 'Okay' and talk to me after school?" Kimmy replied. "And no I couldn't. It kindda can't be texted."

"MOKUBA!" The P.E. coach yelled. "Get over here!"

"I hate P.E." Mokuba said. "My hair gets in my way the whole time."

"Let me help!" Kimmy said. She took a ponytail holder and put his hair up.

"Don't. I'm gonna look stupid!" He said.

"Then don't complain." Kimmy pushed him toward his class and got back on the gymnastics bars. She looked over. Kids were laughing at Mokuba, the coach was saying something, and Blake was waving at her. _"As usual. He only thinks about me." _

School finally ended and Kimmy was still in the gym. No one was there but her. "Tick-tock! Tick-tock! Mokuba you move slower then a snail!" She said to herself. The gym door opened. She looked to see Blake walk in.

"Did you tell him?" Blake asked excitedly.

"No. That's why I'm waiting here so I can tell him."

"Guess what?" Blake asked.

"What?" Kimmy rolled her eyes.

"We need his help for this now!"

"Say again?"

"Well, at first I wanted to tell him because I felt bad that he was left out. Now I want to tell him because we need his help."

"Well, we do need help in a few things but we can fix that with the crew."

"No! Not that!" He pulled a paper out of his pocket. "Read this. It's from Buddy!"

Kimmy read it as Mokuba walked in the room. "Kim, you needed to tell me something?"

She sighed. "Yes. And now more then ever."

"What?"

"But we have to show you before we can tell you. Come with us."

Kimmy and Blake lead Mokuba out behind the school. Kimmy moved a piece of wood and a glow came from the spot in the wall. "What's going on?" Mokuba asked.

Blake walked into the glow and disappeared. Kimmy walked up to it and looked at Mokuba. "If you want an answer then follow us." She said. She walked into it and waited for Mokuba on the other side. Mokuba stood there confused. _"Walk into the glow or go home?" _He thought. _"Go home seems like the better choice."_ Some gangsters started to come around the corner of the school. _"On second thought the glow seems like a better choice." _ He walked into it and hoped for the best.

"So, you came." Kimmy said. Mokuba had landed on his stomach. "I thought you would go home and try to forget about it." She helped him stand up and Blake ran up and put his arms around both of them.

"All right! No more secrets! This is great!" He said.

"By your standards." Kimmy said as she knocked his hat off. She walked toward a huge red and white air ship that looked like it came from a Sci-Fi movie. Blake grabbed his hat and ran after her. Mokuba followed but kept his eyes on the ship. On the side it said "Heart Fly."

"Cool name." He told Kimmy as they walked inside.

"Yeah. Blake's dad made and named this ship." They walked down a few hallways until they got to a room with dark blue carpet and white walls. A girl with red hair and freckles sat at a small table next to a TV and couch.

"Yo, Phoenix!" Blake said. "What's up?"

"Hi Blake." She said.

"Mokuba, Phoenix. Phoenix, Mokuba." Kimmy said. She walked up to some rails and jumped down. "Zuumie! Buddy! Come meet Mok!" Kimmy said. Mokuba walked to the rails and looked down. He saw a big screen that displayed a field and a forest. A girl with purple hair sat on a chair and moved from on part of the control panels to another. A boy with a black and white shirt sat by a couple of smaller screens a few feet away. He sat in his chair spinning around. Blake stood next to Mokuba.

"This is our crew. Sadly." He said. "Buddy over there is in charge of the radar, and a few other things. Like weapons and stuff. Zummie is our medical assistant. She also handles that big screen that shows where we are and some things that I don't know how to explain."

"That's because you ignored Phoenix when she told you!" Kimmy said.

"And Phoenix," Blake continued, ignoring Kimmy, "is our medical specialist."

"And Blake is our crash test pilot!" Buddy yelled.

"Shut up!" Blake snapped.

"Um…can someone explain what's going on?" Mokuba asked.

"Zoom!" Kimmy said.

"On it." Zuumie began typing buttons faster then Mokuba had ever seen anyone type."

"Not this again." Buddy complained. "We've seen this like five times."

"And Mokuba hasn't seen it once." Phoenix walked down some stairs and stood next to Kimmy. "This should explain a lot, Mokuba."

The screen displayed a map of an island. "We are here." Kimmy said and a dot appeared in a small corner of the map.

"And here is?" Mokuba asked.

"Corlay." Phoenix said. "Did it ever seem like Blake never fit in?"

"Yeah."

"Well, it's because he's from here. Corlay is a dimension right next to earth, but you can't see it."

"And it's our job to take care of it." Blake said.

Kimmy turned to Mokuba. "That's where you come in."

"Ok? Can only one of you talk, please?" Mokuba replied.

"Sure." Kimmy continued. "We haven't been able to leave this spot for a while since our pilot, Blake, sucks at his job of flying this thing!" Blake pretended to ignore the comment. "There are others doing this job since Corlay is a pretty big place."

"How big?" Mokuba asked.

"Earth is about a third of Corlay's size. So naturally we only take care of a small portion." A circle came around part of the map. Obviously the part that Kimmy and Blake protected. "I didn't want to tell you because I didn't want you involved in a job this dangerous. Blake made me tell you and gave me a good reason to tell you."

"Ah-hem!" Buddy coughed.

"Ok, Buddy gave the reason to Blake who gave it to me. Our enemy is some one we have never seen before. Buddy found out they have a resemblance to duel monsters. Does this look familiar?" A duel monster came on the screen.

"Yeah."

"That's the monster that Buddy saw earlier. Turns out it's also a duel monster. This is why we need your help: other duel monsters can only destroy them. And you just happen to now how to play, right?"

"Yeah, but how does that help?"

"Got a deck?"

"Yeah."

"Then that, my friend, is exactly how you can help. Some one has to fight them."

"Not me!"

"Then thousands of people die!" Buddy said.

"Buddy! Shut up!" Zuumie scolded him.

Mokuba swallowed a lump in his throat. Lives could rest on his shoulders. People could die if he said no. But, couldn't they get some one else to do it? He couldn't be the only duelist they could find. Could he?

"Mok, we need you." Kimmy went on. "Your brother sent you here for school, but did you ever think you were also sent here for something else?"

"Please? Come on Mokie!" Blake said. "We'd rather have you then some other duelist that we don't know."

"Well," Mokuba didn't know what to say, "I guess. It would be wrong if I let people die."

"Good." Kimmy said. "Then get ready. This job is gonna tough."

"Does this mean we're gonna leave this spot?" Blake asked. "Does this mean I get to fly?"

"NO!" Everyone yelled.

"Sorry, Blake." Zuumie said. "I know this was your dad's ship and it means a lot to you and all, but we would like to live."

"I'm just glad we didn't watch _it_." Buddy said.

"Oh! Thanks for reminding me! Zoom-zoom, could you put that on for us? I think Mokuba would benefit from watching it."

"How?" Mokuba asked.

"You need to know the whole story behind this." The screen showed a small village. Everything looked peaceful. Nothing looked like it needed to be protected. "See that small black thing in the corner?" Kimmy ask.

"It looks like legless animal." Mokuba squinted to get a better look at it.

"Watch what it does." The little ting jumped at a small girl and dragged her into an ally. Her brother ran after her and two screams were heard. Blood came from the ally. "This happened about a year before Blake was born. It was the first attack. The village was destroyed later on. Those small things are called Grims. They just do the dirty work. Like you just saw." Several villages were shown on the screen, each one in shambles. "Some of them were rebuilt. A handful of villages weren't attacked. At least not like this."

"So, this is what you're protecting?"

"Yup. Some palaces are asking for our help to. These monsters are only after death. And, they aren't from Corlay. They came from some other dimension. We have to close the opening that they came through and get rid of the ones that are here. Now that we know what they look like and that we have some one who can't fight them, things should go a lot smoother."

Mokuba was still worried. He was starting to get use to Highland Falls, but he didn't know he had to do this!

"Oh, one more thing." Kimmy said. "If we don't stop them, they could get to earth."

**OHH! Please review. GOD BLESS!**


	5. you are not driving!

**I don't own yu-gi-oh or any of the characters. I own the characters that I made up and this story line. If I am copying anyone I apologize. I don't not mean to copy people! GOD BLESS!**

**HEEEEEEY! READ THIIIIS FIRST! Ok. I messed up! The character with the black and white shirt is Jojo. Buddy is from a different story. So, the crew members are: Blake, Kimmy, Mokuba, Zuumie, Phoenix, and Jojo. Sorry about that. On with the story! **

Mokuba watched the rest of the video, which got him up-to-date on everything.

But that was yesterday, this is today!

Mokuba walked up the hill to Kimmy's house. There was one problem with that. Highland Falls consisted of many hills and Kimmy lived on top of one of the highest. He lived on the bottom of one of the lowest. And most of these hills were steep. So he really had fun getting there. When he finally got to the top he knocked on Kimmy's door. Zepher opened the door.

"Dude. It's 8 o'clock on a Saturday. Kimmy's still sleeping." He said.

"Yeah, but I need to talk to her."

"Ok." Zepher lead Mokuba up the stairs. He banged on Kimmy's door. "GET UP! Your friends here!"

"Wha?" They heard from behind the door. Zepher went in his room and Kimmy opened her door. "Mok? What's up?"

"Did yesterday really happen or am I crazy?" Mokuba asked. Zepher heard and began ask what he was talking about, as a good older brother who was curious about his younger sister. Kimmy interrupted him by grabbing Mokuba's shirt, pulling him into her room, and slamming the door.

"What, are you stupid! That's on a need to know basis and HE doesn't need to know!" Kimmy scolded.

"So it did happen! I'm not crazy!"

"NO! But you're dumb! Keep it down! These walls are paper thin!"

"Um, Kimmy? Can you back up? This room is kindda small and...well...yeah!"

Kimmy backed up. "Sorry." Kimmy opened the door and pushed him out. "Wait for me." Minutes later Kimmy came out in a pink dress. "Let's go!" She said. They walked to the school. "This is the only portal we know about, so we'll be here a lot."

"Great, because everyone wants to spend their free time at school." Mokuba joked.

"Shut up!" Kimmy said before she pushed him in and followed. They walked to the ship and Kimmy showed him everyone's room. "I even have a room here incase I need to stay overnight. We have one you can use if you need to." Kimmy walked up to door with a sign that read "Jojo and Blake! Keep out! Unless your Kimmy!"

Mokuba could tell Blake wrote the Kimmy part and he guessed Jojo wrote the other part. Kimmy banged on the door. "GET UP!"

"NO!" Blake yelled.

Kimmy kicked the door. "I DON'T CARE IF YOU SAY NO! GET UP! NOW!" She walked away and Mokuba followed. Kimmy went to a door that read "Kimmy, Phoenix, and Zuumie. Only enter if invited." With a bunch of random stuff written by the girls. Kimmy banged on their door to. "Up! Now!"

"But, I'm sleeping!" Zuumie said.

Kimmy kicked the door. "NOW!"

"Nice wake up call." Mokuba said.

"It's works." Kimmy and Mokuba walked back to the main room. The boys and the girls walked out half-asleep. "Good!" Kimmy said. "Now that you're all up, we can get started. Eat breakfast and then we'll talk." While the others ate Kimmy explain that the ship had some trouble running now because Blake crashed it and was working on fixing it. "If we get it fixed today we can go on our first mission."

"HI KIMMY!" Blake said as he hugged her. "I don't like you waking us up, but I still love you!" Kimmy rolled her eyes and pushed him off. She jumped over the rails and walked to a seat with a screen in front of it. It wasn't Zuumie's seat. It looked like it was meant for driving the ship.

"And I don't like your driving." She replied.

"Neither do we!" Phoenix agreed.

"Maybe we can teach Mokie to drive."

"WHAT?!" both Mokuba and Blake asked.

"NO!" Blake protested. "I know how to drive this thing!"

"Yeah, your just no good at it!" Jojo said. He walked up to the rail. "I like that idea. Mok can have two jobs. Fighting and driving."

"Um... well..." Mokuba didn't know what to do. If he should or shouldn't. Zuumie walked to her seat and began typing. A bunch of math and pictures of machines came on the screen.

"Well, let's fix the ship and then we'll have Blake drive. We'll show Mokie how to drive and then let him. After that, we'll vote." She said as she typed and more diagrams came on the screen. Mokuba let out a sigh of relief. He didn't know what to do and he was glad Zuumie had an answer.

"Sure." Blake said. "Hey, Mok, come help me. I'm gonna try to fix the engine."

"Ok." Mokuba followed him to the engine room. Kimmy got a worried look on her face.

"Don't worry, Kim." Phoenix said. "He won't turn Mokuba into a engine geek who loves fixing things."

"I'm not worried about that. I'm worried he's gonna make Mokuba come back without a limb!"

"He'll be fine." Zuumie said. "Blake isn't that bad."

"HAHA!" Jojo laughed. "Have you ever actually helped him with the engine? It's like he purposely almost kills you!"

"Stop!" Phoenix said. "He'll be fine! Now, what's the first mission once the engines fixed?"

"Zuumie, pull up the map." Kimmy said. Zuumie got the map up on the screen and Jojo walked to his seat. "Jojo, where is it?"

"The village with the waterfall." He said.

"Ya mean Gosten?" Zuumie asked.

"Just put it on the map." Jojo said. The map zoomed in on a dot and soon that dot became little houses.

"Ok, the mission is?" Kimmy asked.

"The villagers have been seeing monsters in their fields and claim that some of the people have been kidnapped." Jojo read from a computer in front of him.

"Could be the grims killing people." Phoenix suggested.

"And we know what the monsters are." Kimmy said.

"We better get ready." Zuumie said. "If I'm right with my math and how I calculated Blake's mechanics skills, we should be out of here in a few hours." They began to get ready for the mission. And Zuumie was right. In a few hours Blake came out covered in oil and he had a few scratches. Mokuba came out the same, but he looked terrified.

"You ok, Mok?" Kimmy asked.

"No." He said.

"Ok, so I almost...I sorrta, kindda, almost got his head cut off a few times, but he's fine!" Blake 'confessed.'

"HA! HA! HA! Now you know why he asked you and not us!" Jojo said. "We've helped Blake and we all know to say no when ask for help!"

"Yeah, we value our lives." Zuumie said.

"Stop it!" Blake protested. "GOSH! Why am I always the one being made fun of?"

"Because you just make yourself a big target." Phoenix said.

"Ok!" Kimmy got everyone's attention. "Is the engine fixed?"

"Let's check." Blake said. He walked over to the drivers seat and pressed a few buttons. "It looks fine."

"Looks can be deceiving. Start it to find out." Kimmy said.

"GOSH! So bossy."

"People's lives are on the line here! This is important! NOW START THE DANG THING!" Kimmy yelled.

"Y-Yes Mama." Blake said as he started the engine. "HEY! It works! I did something right!"

"Yay, Blake!" Jojo, Zuumie, and Kimmy all said together.

"Let's see who is the better driver." Zuumie said.

"Cough NOT! Cough BLAKE!" Jojo said…I mean 'coughed.'

"Haha." Blake said. He sat down. "Where to?"

"Gosten." Kimmy said. "If we don't die first." She mumbled.

"What?" Blake asked.

"Nothing." Kimmy said. "Mokuba, you might want to sit down somewhere and get on a REALLY tight seatbelt." Mokuba found a seat and took her advice. He soon found out why everyone wanted him to be the new driver. Blake almost hit the side of a mountain, nearly crashed them into a lake, and landed in a way that almost killed them!

"Ok." Phoenix said. "I'll vote now. Anyone who isn't Blake can drive."

"Mokuba, let's teach you how to drive now." Zuumie said. Mokuba walked over to the seat and Blake showed him the controls.

"Ok, it's all buttons. No steering wheal or anything. This one starts the engine. This one turns left. This one turns right. This one is up and this one is down. This one stops it. This one brings out the landing gear."

"This one?" Mokuba pointed to one of them.

"NO! Don't touch it! It's very sensitive and is only for emergencies! It makes the ship go into Hyper Drive. DON'T TOUCH IT!" Blake said.

"Ok." Mokuba sat down. "Hey, if this one goes left, how come you didn't use it when you almost hit that mountain?"

"I did use it!"

"No!" Zuumie said. "Ya hit the one for 'right' and almost hit the other part of the mountain, and then shot up to avoid it. All you had to do was go left and we would have been fine."

"HEY!" Blake said. "Let's be quite so the new driver can concentrate." He just wanted them to stop being mean, which they weren't trying to do. They were just trying to get Blake to see that wasn't a good driver and new driver would be best for all of them. And he knew that. He just refused to admit it.

Mokuba got the ship up and drove it as Kimmy gave him directions. The ride went well. He was a good driver. They landed outside of the town and got out of the ship.

"Ok." Jojo said. "All votes for Mokuba!" Everyone raised their hands. Blake hid it, but he raised his. "I'm sorry, pal, but, all votes for Blake." No raised their hand. "Sorry. But you know it has to be done."

"Yeah, I guess. It is better to have him since he actually can drive." Blake said.

"Ok. Let's go." Kimmy said. "Mission number 1 as our new group. Mok, got your deck."

"Yeah."

"Good. Let's go."

**Ok. Please read and review. I have major writers block! It's hard for me to write. But I am doing it and I will get new inspiration! GOD BLESS!**


End file.
